thunders sister
by Rainbreath loves Erin hunters
Summary: based on some cats left behind and forgotten about when the clans moved.On hold at the moment.will be improved and completed another time.
1. Chapter 1

Princess exited the twoleg house and sat on the fence for her daily gaze at the moon. She thought back on the day. A couple that seemed deceivingly nice had taken her last kit. Chances were they probably not as nice. She had heard rumors on the amount of strays there were in the main city. It didn't bother her though as she lived in a nice neighborhood on the outskirts. Suddenly a sweet smell hit her nose and a shining figure appeared before her. She had a beautiful dappled tortoiseshell pelt and twinkling amber eyes. The cat was obviously not a mortal though; she had the stars in her pelt, which signified as a star clan cat.

The cat had a smile though it changed to a concerned look. The cat touched Princess. As Princess was momentarily paralyzed the cat whispered: 'when the smoldering thunder becomes eternally quiet to living ears, a Pandora chaos will be released and only the lightning of the dead thunder will vanquish it'

After this the star clan cat disappeared and princess regained ability of movement. Feeling very dizzy she went to sleep inside the twoleg den and slept, her last waking thought was 'I must see firestar. I have a bad feeling about this.'


	2. Chapter 2

Princess began to assess the quest. She knew that food wasn't the main problem as she probably could work out how to hunt. Or maybe a loner would show her how. But he might attack her leaving her wounded. If worst came to worst maybe she could beg from a twoleg. However the twoleg might be horrible or maybe she might be far from a twoleg place. What was the problem was that she didn't know where Firestar went. Last time she saw him he was saying goodbye. He didn't say where or even the direction he was going. Or he might be dead…'no Princess! If you're going to be negative get on with this journey'she thought to herself.

It was early morning when she took one last look at her twoleg home and entered tallpines. The sound of chainsaws filled her ears as she walked who knows where. She walked all day until she finally reached a clearing with what used to be 4 majestic oaks surrounding it. Where the trees used to be were stumps. She fell asleep next to a stump.

When she woke up she was jumping up and down. She was in a monster! But this didn't frighten her as she was used to being in monsters as her housefolk frequently went on trips to the beach. She was very confused because she remembered going to sleep next to a tree stump. Suddenly the back door of the monster opened up and light burst in causing Princess to squint. Grubby hands grabbed her into a marshy area with a river. She was bewildered until she took a look around her and saw the 4 stumps from the night before. She was going backwards! No amount of struggling got her out of the arms and she was taken inside a flimsy, green den. The other housefolk in there got out a tray full of pink stuff. She cautiously sniffed the stuff until she nibbled a it was amazing and Princess soon gobbled it all up. It wasn't long until she started to think seriously. How could she get back on track? She tried to walk out but the twoleg kit ushered her away from the exit.

It was night now and the twolegs had given her one last meal before they went to bed. Now Princess thought she had a chance to escape. She thought it would be hard as doors at her old home were pretty sturdy and only could go through them when the twolegs did. However when she tested it she fell through it . 'well that was pretty easy'and Princess went on her way to a place of hills.

**When you review put a name of a loner because I am going to put a loner in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Princess had walked over what had been windclan territory and now had found the barn a loner called Dusty had told her about. Apparently the 2 cats who lived there were really friendly and hospitable. However nobody seemed to be there. She comfortably made a nest and fell asleep.

However that morning she felt menacing glares watching her. She thought it probably were the cats. 'Hello! Are you there?' Suddenly 1 rat jumped at her and she dispatched it in a few messy swipes. As soon as that rat was dead what seemed like a million rats ran at her. 'Oh no! I haven't even found a trace of Firestar and only been away for 2 days and now that is going to be a waste as rats swarm over me.' She muttered. For some reason she started chuckling which soon turned to infectious laughter. She tried as hard as a kittypet like her could but if it was hard for a patrol of trained warriors, it was a phenomenal impossibility for her. As she went down and rats covered her, the last thing she heard was a battle cry from 2 cats, 1 old, 1 young.

When Princess woke up, she woke up in utter pain and bewilderment. It looked like she was in the same barn but that wasn't possible because she had to be dead. 2 cats were looking over was black and one was black and white.

She blinked twice.

The black cat started talking' Finally she is awake! What shall we do with her Barley?'

'Who…are…you…' Princess weakly croaked.

The black and white cat introduced himself as Barley and the black cat was Ravenpaw.

'ahem I have questions. Have you seen a ginger cat called firestar?if so where did he go? And why weren't you here? 'Princess queried.

'We were not here because we were on a visit to the moonstone asking for advice because I got a prophecy' Ravenpaw explained

'Is it by chance "when the great smoldering thunder becomes quiet, a Pandora chaos will be released and only the lightning of the dead thunder shall vanquish it?' Princess asked.

'Why yes it is how do you know?' because a tortoiseshell she-cat told me and that is the reason why I have wandered away from my home.' Princess explained everything.

'Well we know Firestar went off with all the clans to a place far away. We don't know where he went but we know he went beyond highstones in that direction. 'Barley murmured.

Princess said thank you but they were discussing something.

'WE have decided we will go with you. Barley will soon go to starclan as he is old and I would like to live with my clan for the remainder of my life' Ravenpaw nodded. So they set off but not before a meal of mice which was really tasty to Princess.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess, Barley and Ravenpaw had been walking for a couple of hours and had reached a different twoleg place from the one Princess had spent her life in. Princess was now starting to get hungry. 'What do we eat in this place?' Princess had asked.

'Well your options are to scavenge in this place which Barley wouldn't like to do because of bad memories, to beg from a twoleg which neither I or barley would like to do or eat when we have gotten out of this hell. Take your pick.' Princess asked why they couldn't share with a cat around here. Barley looked disgusted, 'there's barely enough food for every cat. Every day is a fight for a chance to eat. If there was just one of us maybe but there's no chance of a cat sharing with 3 cats especially if the cats concerned look well fed. And don't bother suggesting splitting up because trust me there are cats neither of us want to meet.' 'I suggest going to the end of this monstrosity and eating outside.' Ravenpaw suggested. So they continued, braving the numerous monsters that passed them, dogs ranging from the size of a apprentice to half the size of a monster and the hostile cats who screeched at them as they passed. However the more they walked the more lost they seemed to get. As they turned into a dark alley they suddenly got mauled by bloodclan cats or what was left of them. Barley and Ravenpaw had hostile expressions, which equaled the rogues whereas Princess looked bewildered and scared. 'Willie!' Ravenpaw exclaimed! Willie who seemed the leader said in a menacing growl 'calm down .we are just going to guide you wherever you want to go which is out of bloodclan territory!' As they filed out north-west the trio followed them although they all bristled. There had to be a catch so they were on their guard. Apart from a few dark looks at their trio nothing so far had happened. When the trio arrived from the twoleg place and found they had been as good as their word they did not see the trap, which lay in their path. A tree branch was activated and it hit the trio and flew into a box. They were bewildered as the box lid closed and they couldn't get out. However they were not awake for long as a mysterious gas flowed around them and they fell into a welcome sleep.

**Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Princess, Barley and Ravenpaw belong to Erin Hunter.**_

Princess woke up rocking in a dark room. Still half asleep she walked to what she thought was an exit. However there was a massive heave and she slid in the opposite direction and bumped into Barley who was sleeping next to another wall. Barley who was not properly awake smiled cheesily and said "I….Love…You Violet…"and grinned like a drunk two-leg. Princess who by now was properly awake took one look at him and swiped him in the face. (_**Sorry but I had to do that )**_

Ravenpaw saw what happened and explained about Barleys past (_**if you have read ravenpaws path an secrets of the clans you will know)**_ and to forgive him as usually he had nightmares about his sister Violet, not dreams.

So after properly waking up by splashing themselves with stale water which they had found in a tub and catching a few mice in the room they discussed their situation. They could not push open the door because it was locked (Princess told the pair about locks like the ones at her home). They noticed that they were rocking about but they could not fathom why they were.

Suddenly the rocking stopped and they became very alert because a mixture of loud noises occurred. A group of twolegs burst in and started yowling to each other very loudly. When the trio finally were caught and put into boxes they were taken into the sunlight(not before a load of scratches though).

As they finally got themselves together they only just noticed that these two legs had a slight accent. They shuddered at what was going to happen to them. Little did they know a few other boxes held by twolegs next to them held cats who knew exactly what was going to happen to them and cowered in fear whilst praying to their ancestors and saying goodbye to their family in their heads.

_**This is going to be the last chapter I do before I go on holiday.I am going to add another cat in the next chapter. If you have a cat you want to put in contact me either by**_

_**Email(ehman2000 )**_

_**Warriors wiki private message to RainbreathxJayfeather**_

_**Deviant art message to milky ranbreath**_

_**Or review this chapter**_

_**(for the 2**__**nd**__** and 3**__**rd**__** reason you have to be members of warriors wiki/deviant art to be able to talk to me)you have to put the name of the cat and the country it comes from(if you want the accent as well).k bye **__Rainx_


	6. Chapter 6

Princess, Barley and Ravenpaw were fuming about how easily they got caught by twolegs when they heard a loud caterwaul and the wooden box they were in tumbled to the ground. The box was easily smashed and for a few moments the trio were dazed. Then a tortoiseshell tom looked into their box and yowled some unfathomable language to them. Another tom, this one white with a ginger mark on the fore head said to the other cat "chute d'érable, vous savez ces chats ne peuvent pas comprendre un mot que vous dites quitter la conversation pour me". He then turned to the trio and said, "Well what are you waiting for? Get out of here and follow me. Everything will be explained later." And then both loners jumped out so there was enough room for the trio to get out.

Princess and co. followed the strangers through many cobbled streets until they came to a field with many vines and were directed down a tunnel through the field until they found a hollow. The tom with a ginger mark spoke first, "we'll start with introductions and ask questions later. My name is Sunrise and my grandfather here is called the moment you are in a twoleg country called France and the twolegs speak a language called French which is the sole language Maplefall speaks. I can speak French and English. Where do you come from? What are your names?"

After they finished introducing princess suddenly realized that they had no idea how far they had come from the last time they were conscious. So after the introduction the trio explained the situation. "Hmmm, now that's a pickle. Well its getting dark now we'll try to work it out tomorrow. You can sleep with us." Sunrise suggested. As the group settled down to sleep Ravenpaw took a better look at the foreigners. Maplefall was a tortoiseshell with white fur on the top like snow. Sunrise was white with a ginger mark on the forehead like a sun. Ravenpaw was wondering why these cats knew so much about the twolegs around them when he heard a loud yowl. Maplefall was in some sort of a trance and was waving from side to side. Sunrise padded to his grandfathers side and tried to comfort him. "Je sais comment résoudre leurs compagnons vivre près d'un lac. Nos ancêtres m'ont montré ce qu'il faut disent qu'ils ont de se faufiler sur un navire appelé titanesque navire va où leur compagnons est d'autant." The cat murmured and drew some weird squiggles in the ground. Sunrise turned to the trio and told them that maplefall has prophecies. This one told him the cats have to live on a ship that has some squiggles on the side that looks like the ones maplefall has drawn. The ships destination is where their friends are living. Princess, barley and ravenpaw started to look hopeful.

Dawn was coming so the group set out to the harbor Princess and the others came from. They found a ship which matched the description from maplefall's vision. It was at the entrance that the trio and foreigners parted. They started their good byes and then the foreigners left . As the trio started getting around the ship the ship started to move. Finally Princess, Barley and Ravenpaw would see their long lost companions.

**Translation:**

**1****st****: "Maplefall,these cats don't know a word you're the talking to me**

**2****nd****:** **i know how to solve their companions live near a lake .Our ancestors have shown me what to say they have to sneak on a ship called titanic ship is going to where their companions is all.**


End file.
